kingdom_of_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster's U, Generation 2
Name: Nigel Boggs Species: Based off of Randall’s species. Appearance: Lime green, dark blue underbelly, with dark blue stripes running down his back until the color is taken over near the end of the tail with a solid bright red. Four fingered hands, 8 limbs, with a prehensile tail. Four lime green fronds on his head, (unlike randall three stand up but one sags) Has bright blue eyes. Abilities: unlike his relative Randall, Nigel has the ability to pass through matter, and other objects, even other monsters and people. He is also like an electric eel generating a powerful shock tendril of electricity when he feels threatened. (he has no control on what or where the tendrils strike) Like his relative he is smart, but generally more in the area of chemistry. Personality: Very timid, and nervous, but always wanting to make a good impression, like baking cupcakes or brownies for trying to meet new friends. When he gets really timid his body becomes ghostly like and he will pass through anything when this happens. (including the floor if they are in 2 or more story building, or one with a basement. Companion: Chester. A cat from the human world, but he seems to have found a way of keeping it secret. Orange tabby, light orange stripes. Overweight is an understatement, this cat weighs in at 60lbs. Story: As the bus pulled up at the entrance of Monster’s University, a single monster was trying to get out of the bus. No sooner had he made his way to the front the hulking bus driver pushed him out and dropped his bag on top of him, before shutting the doors and driving off. Normally any monster would pick himself off the pavement and try to lift the bag off of himself, but this monster was not the ordinary. He literally passed through the bag as he sat up. And looked around realizing he was in his bag in a way. Lifting himself up onto his four back hind legs and and walking out of his bag, his body became less like foggy glass and and more solid in color. He stroked his fronds on his head with upper left arm, and then grabbed his bag with his lower right arm and pulled out the handle. Allowing the bag to roll behind him he glanced up at the entrance. Nigel: I glanced up at the entrance of the university. Nearly five years had past and now I was standing where Randy had stood before he took his first step into the school that would give him the career he had longed for. I couldn’t wait. But I was also nervous, in the past, I hadn’t been good at making friends. Would that change now? Would I actually have better luck this time? I let those thought drift through my head as I took my first step into the University. ' ' I started walking into the campus, and before I knew it I was already registered and just needed my picture taken. I had always been camera shy and now, well I couldn’t sit in the chair. Literally. I kept passing through it leaving the camera man unable to get the picture. Eventually he settled to take it where I stood. About waist deep in the floor, I tried to smile. I was so embarrassed. A short while later I was on the orientation tour. First we toured the door processing area, then we moved onto the cafeteria, ( I refuse to eat there, I saw the lunch ladies dump the garbage into the buffet table, disgusting) before I knew it I was looking up at the scaring school. And now I was even more nervous. I managed to make my way to the dorms, I found my own room, which was number 802, so I thought it would be great y’know. Turns out top floor is really a total of four towers of really cramped rooms. I knew from the start my parents weren’t able to pay for a good dorm but I didn’t expect it was going to be this bad. There was a table, but left leg was held up with duct tape, the bed well, i wasn’t sleeping in that flea bitten thing, aside from the those two articles and a dresser, the room didn’t even have dry wall, just open rafters and fiberglass insulator beyond the wooden floor space. I glanced up at two rafters and saw two large hooks. I smiled, well maybe a hammock could work. I pulled the one I had in my bag, along with the pillow and blanket, climbing up into the rafters I hooked the hammock together some 20ft off the floor. Being able to stick to walls did help in especially in hanging the thing. Added to having two sets of arms I could hold on the blanket and pillow while I fastened the hooks to the hammock. Once I tested my body weight in it I stuck the pillow behind my head and threw the blanket over myself. I snuggled up enjoying the close comfort of the hammock. I loved this. Of course then My door opened. And I heard the wheels. I peered over my left side to look down at who would be my roommate. Hopefully I thought as I turned it wasn’t going to be female. Nxt PoV Category:Freeman23 Category:Collab